Limerence
by Fanlady
Summary: Hanya dengan satu senyuman itu, Ying tahu ia telah jatuh cinta. /AU/FangxYingxKaizo


**"Limerence"**

 **by Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, teen!charas, FangxYingxKaizo, no alien, no super power, probably OOC**

 **Untuk Ni-chan XD**

.

.

.

Ying berdiri bergeming cukup lama di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih gading. Tangannya yang terkepal teracung ke depan, tapi ia terlalu gugup untuk memencet bel. Akhirnya setelah menguatkan hati, Ying pun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bel itu.

Beberapa kali Ying menekannya hingga pintu akhirnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok tinggi dengan rambut mencuat berantakan di bagian belakang.

"Cari siapa?" tanyanya. Iris delimanya menatap Ying dengan sorot dingin, membuat gadis berkacamata itu sedikit gemetar.

"Sa-saya mau cari Fang, kak …" cicitnya.

"Oh, Pang? Tunggu sebentar, ya." Pemuda itu, yang diketahui Ying sebagai kakak laki-laki dari teman sekelasnya dan juga kakak tingkatnya di sekolah, berbalik dan berseru ke dalam rumah. "Pang! Ada temanmu datang!"

Terdengar gerutuan balasan dan Fang. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok lain yang sedikit lebih pendek, namun rambutnya sama berantakannya seperti sang kakak muncul di balik pintu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Kaizo!" gerutunya keras.

"Kenapa? Malu dengan pacarmu? Ah, Pang kecil sudah besar ternyata …" Kaizo mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dan tertawa.

Ying terpana. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah kakak kelasnya yang terkenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan angkuh. Kaizo nyaris tak pernah tersenyum saat berada di sekolah, apalagi sampai tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Fang membantah dengan wajah merona merah. "Ying ini teman sekelasku, dan kami mau mengerjakan tugas, jadi jangan ganggu!"

Fang kemudian mengajak Ying masuk. Gadis itu menurut dan melangkah gugup memasuki rumah berlantai dua sederhana itu. Saat melewati Kaizo di depan pintu, Ying memberanikan diri untuk melirik sedikit. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Kaizo, membuat wajah Ying sedikit merona. Namun tanpa disangkanya, seulas senyum terukir di wajah dingin itu, membuat Ying lagi-lagi terpesona.

Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa dicegah untuk terjadi. Dan Ying tahu, ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terpikat pada senyum itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang gadis pemalu seperti Ying merasakan seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta.

Ya, Ying telah jatuh cinta pada Kaizo …

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Ying telah beberapa kali bertandang kembali ke rumah yang ditinggal dua kakak-beradik itu. Kadang ia datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Fang, dan sesekali juga mengerjakan tugas pribadi karena mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama pasti akan lebih cepat selesai. Di lain waktu Fang juga kadang mengundang Ying untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya walau mereka sedang tak ada tugas. Ying tak mengerti alasan Fang melakukan itu, tapi yang jelas ia merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Kaizo.

"Oh, Ying. Masuklah. Pang sudah menunggu di dalam." Lagi-lagi Kaizo yang membukakan pintu saat Ying datang berkunjung atas undangan Fang. Gadis itu menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah kakak kelasnya itu. Ia takut ketahuan bahwa wajahnya saat ini sudah merah sekali.

Karena sering bolak-balik mengunjungi rumah Fang, Kaizo akhirnya sudah mengenal Ying. Tak ada lagi sapaan dingin setiap kali ia bertandang, digantikan oleh senyum dan sapaan hangat. Bahkan Ying tak menyangka Kaizo juga akan menyapanya di sekolah. Padahal selama ini Kaizo tak pernah sudi bertegur sapa dengan siapa pun kecuali teman-teman dekatnya.

"Hei, Ying. Apa kabar? Aku jarang melihatmu di rumah belakangan ini," sapa Kaizo suatu hari saat Ying tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

Ying nyaris pingsan di tempat. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja disapa oleh pemud apaling popular yang diidamkan semua gadis di sekolahnya. Ying bisa mendengar beberapa siswi yang lewat berbisik-bisik iri sambil melirik ke arahnya.

"Ka-kabarku baik, kak … Aku sedikit sibuk belakangan ini, jadi tak sempat mampir ke rumah kakak," gumam Ying dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Oh, begitu. Lain kali kalau tak sibuk mampir, ya. Pang kesepian di rumah tanpamu," Kaizo tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Ying tanpa sadar. Ying yakin sekali kepalanya sudah mengepulkan asap sekarang ini saking malunya ia.

"O-oke, kak Kaizo …"

Setelah itu Kaizo berlalu begitu saja, setelah melemparkan senyum miringnya sekali lagi pada Ying. Gadis itu berdiri tak bergerak di tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dan diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

Setiap hari Ying merasa dirinya semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona kakak kelasnya itu. Ia nyaris tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kaizo. Membayangkan senyumnya, suaranya yang tenang dan dalam, dan terutama tawanya. Tawa yang tak dibagikannya percuma kepada semua orang, kecuali mungkin hanya Fang dan Ying. Ying tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa spesial karena ia menjadi satu-satunya gadis di sekolahnya yang bisa melihat tawa itu hampir setiap hari.

Salahkah ia kalau berharap jika tawa itu hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang?

.

.

.

"Ying, aku menyukaimu …"

Kedua safir Ying membelalak. Ia menatap tak percaya pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di hadapannya. Fang bilang apa tadi? Ia menyukai Ying? Sejak kapan?

"Ka-kau serius?" Ying bertanya terbata.

"Tentu saja aku serius!" kata Fang. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Ying.

Ying terhenyak. Sama sekali tak disangkanya bahwa sahabatnya ini ternyata menyimpan rasa padanya. Selama ini Ying hanya menganggap Fang sebagai seorang teman, tak lebih.

"Kau—kau mau jadi pacarku, Ying?" Fang bertanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap safir Ying.

Gadis itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin menolak, tentu saja. Ying sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada Fang. Orang yang disukainya adalah …

"Aku mau …" Ying bergumam pelan.

"Sungguh?" Wajah Fang berbinar senang. Ying mengangguk kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Ying!"

Namun Ying tahu ia sama sekali tak berhak menerima itu dari Fang. Alasan ia menerima pemuda itu karena … Ying masih ingin melihat senyum Kaizo. Jika Ying menolak Fang, pasti selamanya ia tak akan bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus kehilangan sesuatu yang seberharga itu. Tapi demi kepuasan pribadinya, Ying mengorbankan perasaan Fang. Ia telah membohongi pemuda itu, memperdayanya.

Ia benar-benar gadis yang egois, ya?

.

.

.

"Kudengar dari Pang, kalian berdua sudah berpacaran. Benarkah?" Kaizo bertanya penasaran saat Ying muncul di pintu rumahnya sore itu.

"Be-benar, kak," Ying menjawab gugup. Ia tak berani memandang Kaizo. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu tahu Ying telah mempermainkan perasaan adik kesayangannya?

"Selamat kalau begitu," ujar Kaizo seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Ying yang tertutup bandana biru kesayangannya. "Jaga Fang baik-baik untukku, ya?"

Ying tak sanggup membalas ucapannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Mengapa semuanya harus serumit ini? Bisakah Ying melupakan perasaannya pada Kaizo, dan belajar mencintai Fang?

"Kak Kaizo tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan menjaga Fang …" Ying akhirnya berujar lirih.

Jika Ying bisa jatuh cinta dengan begitu mudah pada Kaizo, harusnya melupakannya juga bukan hal yang sulit, kan?

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
